Nightwise's backstory
by Shadowcat9279
Summary: This is my OC's enty story for Autobotcity's RPG.  I'm always curious as to what anyone thinks of him.  Now I'm a newbie at writting so please be gentle with the reviews.  Constructive criticism is always appreciated and flames used to roast marshmellows.


Just a background story for my RPG character Nightwise.

Disclaimer: I dont own Transformers, Hasbro does. However, Nightwise and Switchback are mine.

**Beginnings**

Nightwise watched the blue and green planet intently from the seat of the navigator's position on the ship bound for that very planet. A look of avid curiosity and wonder sparkled in his light blue optics.

"Dreaming again, kid?"

The gruff voice pulled the green and gray mech back into reality.

"Sorry, 'bout that Switchback." Nightwise apologized. "Its just, so different."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Switchback looked out at the planet Earth.

The elder mech thought that he had seen it al, in his long life. The war with the Decepticon's had spread out across the galaxy. As an ex-soldier Switchback had fought on several battlefield on many different worlds and seen an awful lot. Now a days, his age had him limited. Much to his disgust, he now spent more time observing then actually fighting. Everyday he found a new ache of a part wearing out. But as long as he was functional he would continue the fight against the 'Cons. He now set up security for outposts, aiding him was his partner, Nightwise. A stark contrast to Switchback's slower pace, Nightwise was in constant motion. Even now as he watched the view of Earth, his leg bounced up and down in whir from pent up energy. The trip from Cybertron had nearly driven them both insane.

Switchback just shook his head and smiled behind his faceplate. His mind drifted to his first encounter with the young Autobot. The kid was on lookout for a post he was setting up security lines for when a wing of seekers attacked. Nightwise and a few others were able to sound the alarms but the auto guns had yet to be fully installed. A pullout order was issued as well as the order to self destruct the facility. Switchback was the only one with the codes so he was the lucky 'Bot to stay behind while the transports whisked away the others. Nightwise didn't like the idea of the old guy being alone so he volunteered to be his backup. Actually he never even okayed it with his overseeing officer, he just stayed behind. When the elder Switchback asked him what the slag he thought he was doing. Nightwise just gave him a lopsided smile and chirped "Helping." To late to send him with the transports as they had already left, he had no choice but to let him follow.

It was a good thing he went along too. He was a decent shot and an even better with close quarter combat. Nightwise was extremely fast due to his thin and light frame and managed to land an average of three punched to one of the heavier armored 'Cons. Determined, spirited, and good natured even through the toughest spots, Switchback grew fond of the kid. Once the codes were entered and the two made it to the bunker safely, the old mech found that Night's superior officer hadn't even bothered to check in on him. After the two made it out Switchback went to find out why. The officer had very little patience with Nightwise, due to his hyperactive nature and had pretty much ignored him in favor of more diligent trainees. Switchback was outraged at this and discovered that the neglect had given the youngster a suicidal edge. He gave the officer a thorough scathing and had the young Autobot transferred to him. Taking him under his wing, so to speak the two developed a 'father / son' relationship and soothing out the self destructive tendencies.

"Hey Switchback?"

The ex-soldier was pulled from his thoughts. "Hmmm?"

"How do you know…uh…What's his name? The big mech on Earth?"

"Ultra Magnus. And you do well to remember his name." Switchback said in an authorities tone and waggled his index finger at the younger mech.

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't , sir, me." Scolded Switchback. "You know I hate formalities. Anyways, Ultra Magnus and I go way back. Back when I could still play soldier. A good friend and a hell of a warrior, he saved my aft on a number of occasions. I'd love the chance to fight alongside him again." there was a regretful sigh. "But…age is getting to me…."

"I know, Sir."

"Huh?! You mean I'm showing?!"

"No, Sir!" Nightwise quickly corrected himself, earning a soft chuckle from his elder.

"Good. Then don't tell anybody what I just confessed. And stop calling me, sir!"

After a pause to let that last point stick, Switchback continued. " The last trip we made to Earth. I was only able to briefly speak with Magnus. Come to find out that there maybe a city type project pretty soon. I went ahead and submitted our applications for security personnel."

"Cool! I've heard a lot about Earth. You think we'll be able to meet those , um….humans?" Nightwise was starting to swivel from side to side in the navigator's chair. Oh, yeah. He was excited.

"Reign in that enthusiasm, for the moment Night" Switchback chastised and picked up his data pad for a report. "At least until we find out if we've been approved or not. Why don't you go check the levels on the ship's reactor and run a diagnostic on the core stability? When your done, we should be close enough to Earth to open a channel. We'll report in and check on our applications at the same time."

Nightwise jumped to his feet. Saluted with a "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

And ran for the door. He made it out of the room just as the flung data pad caught up to him.

---------------------

Nightwise had finished up his checks on the core and the reactor and was heading back to the helm. Halfway through the corridor the ship suddenly, and unexpectedly pitched to on side as the sound of something exploding filled the air, sending the mech into the wall before he lost his footing. The lights went out to be replaced by the flashing red emergency light and siren. Scrambling to his feet, Nightwise made his way to his partner as fast as he could.

Switchback was working franticly, trying to regain control of his ruined ship. The door behind him opened with a _whoosh _and Nightwise flew into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Some slaggin fragger just blew a hole in my ship! That's what happened!" the old mech growled, not at his partner, but at the controls that refused to respond.

There was another blast that rocked the ruined ship and sent and electrical surge through the help causing monitors to blow. The helm console overheated trying to compensate for the surge and blew, right in front of Switchback, sending the elder mech several feet back. Nightwise was at his friends side within seconds. Turning Switchback over, Nightwise grimaced. The old mech had a gaping wound in his chest. His protective armor had been peeled back from the force of the explosion and bits and pieces of the console had acted like shrapnel. Ripping into his internals, shredding circuitry and tearing vital fuel lines.

Nightwise was smart enough to know that the two needed to abandon the ship, and soon. Pulling Switchback's arm around his neck and the other around his ruined body, Nightwise stood up with the barely conscious form and worked their way to the escape pods.

Switchback watched error after error messages flash across his optics. Running a self diagnostic, told him even more bad news. His main fuel line had been severed. He knew that even if he made it off the ship, he would bleed out long before his young friend could get him to repairs.

"Damn!"

The curse from Nightwise, startled Switchback. He never swore, unless…. Forcing his optics to focus the sight confirmed what he had feared. There was only one escape pod functioning. Switchback smiled . _So, my luck has finally run out…._

"Go on…Night…" his voice was barely audible.

"No way I'm gonna leave you." The young mech's tone was set.

_Dammit! I knew he was going to make this difficult. _Switchback pushed the green and gray ahead of him with what little strength he had, then managed to heavily cuff the kid on the side of the head, dazing him. Shoving Nightwise into the pod, Switchback reached up to his shoulder and pulled off the panel that had his faded and scratched Autobot insignia. Then set it on the stunned Nightwise's lap.

"Take care, kiddo. You make a fine Autobot when you can focus yourself. Good luck, son…." Switchback closed the door and locked it as Nightwise tried to get out. Then hit the release as his body collapsed.

The force of the rockets igniting pushed Nightwise back into his seat. He managed to push himself up to look out the port window. The image of the ship exploding, burned into his memory. It would haunt him for a long time to come.

-----------

He floated in space for three Earth days before the planet's gravity finally pulled the pod out of orbit. The pod wasn't designed to survive planet fall but it withheld the punishment of friction caused by re-entry into the atmosphere. Though it fried all of the systems onboard, including the emergency beacon and the signature signal. The experience thoroughly rattled the young Autobot inside, literally and mentally, before the pod crashed to a halt. When Nightwise finally emerged from the wreckage, shaky and mentally unsteady from being cooped up, he collapsed to his knees on the desert floor and cycled fresh air into his vents. Finally, he calmed enough to glance behind him at the twisted mass of metal that he had arrived in. He was shocked that he was alive, to say the least. Then he looked at his surroundings. Miles of desert stretched out before him.

"Wonderful." He said aloud. "With the E. B. (emergency beacon) gone and the signature signal fried. No one knows I'm here. As far as anyone is concerned a meteorite hit not a lost Autobot."

With that thought Nightwise slumped his back against the charred remains of the pod's hull and ran a self diagnostic. Other then his L.R. radio (long range), and a cracked circuit in his head ( courtesy of Switchback), he was undamaged. Looking at the emblem that his partner gave him, he sighed heavily.

'_Now what, Switchback? You know I hate being alone…_

Nightwise was interrupted as his short wavelength radio crackled to life in his audios, making him jump. He had completely forgot about that one. Tuning in to the static he was disappointed that it was a Terran frequency he was picking up.

static….. was an Earth emergency frequency. Nightwise's curiosity took over as he listened to the conversation. An unit of undercover agency and a Task Force unit (whatever that was..) was out gunned and back up was not available. Pulling out was not an option, apparently the were pinned down pretty bad. Nightwise could hear gunfire in the background and the frantic voices of humans being shot at and returning fire. Nightwise turned Switchback's panel over and over in his hands, thinking. Not sure of what to do.

_Always do what you feel is the right thing to do. You'll find that more often then not, it is._

Switchback had told the young Autobot that back when he first took him in. Those words now echoed in the back of his CPU.

"Well, its better then sitting here alone." Nightwise stood up stretched then transformed. The desert air was filled with the sounds of metal folding and rearranging as the Autobot took the form of a 1968 Shelby Mustang 500 GT in emerald green. Kicking up a cloud of dust, Nightwise sped off to lend a hand.

_And whatever happens from there…happens._

_**End.**_


End file.
